Fixing the Batman 50 Wedding Comic
by Phillipe363
Summary: Addressing the Batman #50 issue for the wedding between Batman and Catwoman with fixing the massive screw up that happens in it since DC is up to it's usual crap of heroes can't be happy.


**Hey guys**

 **So, let me just start off with this, I'm massively upset, like countless other people** **including multiple** **retailers. Because** **just yesterday on Monday June 2 2018 due to the news that was recently released I've discovered I have spent a fair amount of money and time on comics leading up to an event that was never going to happen.**

 **The event? Bruce in Rebirth Batman #50 is not going to be marrying Selina Kyle after all since Selina walks out on him on the day of the wedding.**

 **I know due to a leaked comic panel that is all part of this plan by Holly Robison and Bane with a bunch of other villains to break Batman both mentally, and physically. Still, it's nothing more than a half thrown together BS excuse DC is using to cover their backsides after this costly stunt.**

 **Because I know countless readers have spent a lot of money around or over $100 buying the comics leading up to this event, buying tie-in comics and just various comics of #50 so they could get the variant covers. And that's not even getting into the small comic book retailers who no doubt spent into the thousands of buying comics, with ordering more of the Batman Wedding comic then normal only to now find that Batman is not getting married after all.**

 **This wedding event they've been building to since Batman Volume 3 #24 when Bruce asked Selina to marry him so about 11 months due to the #24 comic coming out in August 2017. (Weird, it felt longer)**

 **Plus, DC comics have put out massive amounts of marketing material and especially once Selina gave Batman her answer of accepting it, only for it to be nothing more than massive reader bait.**

 **Also, make no mistake when this news got leaked DC came out and confirmed it themselves. Even Tom King had his own tweets, which I'll get to in a moment.**

 **So, DC including Tom King since you're the person writing this series and have said this is all part of your 100-issue story arc, screw you. If you want to do this garbage with doing these dumb games, you can all take a hike cause I'm not wasting my money on buying your comics.**

 **I know for sure a lot of other people** **feel that way too since they are rightfully so pissed off at DC just casually and coldly using them for their pocketbooks but not caring otherwise. Particularly when you factor in people who came back to Batman comics because they heard Batman was finally going to get married.**

 **Another thing is Tom King has been talking for months, of how he's going try to give Batman some happiness with how that affects Bruce since he can't give Batman any more pain. Since in Tom's own words "That's not new territory, you've seen that before, that's boring." Also, how his relationship/eventual marriage with Selina was going to obviously play a huge part in that.**

 **You were lying through your teeth since you're just giving Batman more pain and loneliness since we all know Batman is going to do once Selina leaves him. We've seen that story may out countless times before.**

 **Because for the people at DC comics who refuse to make good changes in the status quo it's going to kill your franchise and the characters in it.**

 **Oh, for Tom King's tweets of trying to salvage his writing choices saying people "need to stick around for the next 50 comics as the Batman/Catwoman story is not over yet."**

 **First Tom King if I wanted no doubt 50 more comics of the back and forth of bat/cat I would just read any of the past 70 something years of comics that has that.**

 **Given how you guys DC pulled the rug out from underneath of us readers I no longer have any trust in you actually making Bruce and Selina married some point down the road.**

 **You know Tom your stories were not all that good at times, but I stayed around due to what you were building towards since I actually believed you were going to do something new. Now I'm not going to make that mistake anymore.**

 **I am a Bat/Cat fan so there is disappointment for the marriage not happening as well.**

 **Whew, that has got to be one of the longest author notes I've written.**

 **So yes, finally past the A/N, there is an actual story for this of showing the wedding from Batman #50 that is never going to happen.**

 **I don't own Batman or DC comics obviously**

 **Here we go**

* * *

Inside of a church

Bruce standing in his black suit and tie cloths is standing at the altar with Clark as his best man near him. Over to his right across the alter is Lois Lane as Selina's maid of honor and the only one that is legally allowed without causing massive issues.

Given Selina's other friends of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are wanted criminals with Holly is in Arkham Asylum for the killing of those terrorists.

And Bruce recalls when he made a deal with Amanda Waller to recruit a team to go break into Bane's base on Santa Prisca to get Psycho-Pirate out of Bane's control, so he could help Gotham Girl.

The deal was Selina would get her background legally wiped clean of every charge against Catwoman. Plus, Bruce knows he knows Amanda Waller a favor for some mission of Waller's choosing at an unknown point.

Looking out Bruce sees the people in the pews who are either knowledgeable of Batman's real identity or seriously suspect. Currently in the seating is various members of the Justice League all in normal dress clothes obviously, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Damien Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon and the rest of his closet Gotham allies. Including Alfred and Lucius Fox obviously.

It's been a long hard road to get here to this day, and Bruce still can't help but feel like this isn't going to happen. Like something will pull the rug out from underneath of him and once again leave him painfully alone. The doubts of Selina deciding to leave him alone for whatever reason.

Whatever doubts and worries he has leave when looking over he sees Selina Kyle enter the room and walk down the aisle. Suddenly Bruce feels like he can breathe again.

Bruce let's out a smile because Selina is beautiful as always is in a black dress that elegantly flows down to the floor with the white starting just above Selina's knees leads down the dress before mixing in with the black. On Selina's head is a black netted veil on.

Eventually, Selina walks up onto the altar as Bruce turns to look at her. Reflected in each of their eyes is despite all the pain and tragedy they've lived through, is the love they have for each other.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we have gathered here today to join Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle in Holy Matrimony. Normally I would comment about their history but given how their history is too complex for me to even start, they asked me to skip that part" the priest said opening his bible "Bruce do you take Selina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Bruce said.

"Selina do you take Bruce to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?" the priest said.

"I do" Selina said.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked.

Clark handed Bruce the ring which he slipped onto Selina's finger and Selina took the ring from Lois with slipping it on Bruce's finger.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said closing his book.

Bruce and Selina kiss for the first time as husband and wife, as the various people in the audience, break out into applause and claps.

Especially for the ones who never thought they would ever see the day Batman got married unless it was under some mind control, a weird dream of some kind or a parallel earth that was doomed to be wiped out in a universe reality shattering crisis since that seems to happen seemingly all too frequently.

Only for once in this rare moment in time, the universe is at peace as none of that is happening.

For Bruce and Selina as they break apart with turning to face the rest of the audience they are happy. It has been many years with more than once being on the opposite sides of the law they are finally married.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review since they are always appreciated.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
